


По лесу бежали... - 2

by Klea_Strix



Series: По лесу бежали [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Canon Crossover, Dark Crack, F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь встретить в лесу незнакомца в чёрном</p>
            </blockquote>





	По лесу бежали... - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заказу для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013 по мотивам [коллажа](http://rzhach.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Bleyd.jpg)

— А потом Элис сказала, что это не видение, а просто фантазия после прочтения книги.

— И что же она такое читала?

— Сэта Грема-Смитта, что-то про Линкольна — охотника на вампиров.

— Ничего себе у нее фантазии, — Беллу передернуло.

Они встретились с Эдвардом, и она сразу заметила, что с ним не всё в порядке. Ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы он рассказал ей про вчерашнее происшествие.

— Эти образы были такими сильными и ясными, что я просто увидел всю картинку, хотя обычно она не транслирует свои предсказания.

— Да уж. А её на этой поляне не было, где было её тело?

— Нет, ни её, ни Джаспера, — покачал головой Эдвард. — Но в той мешанине сложно было кого-то разглядеть. А ещё я ведь понимал, что человек, пусть он даже легенда, не может причинить нам такой ущерб. Убить нас под силу только вампирам и, чтобы окончательно нас уничтожить, нужно сжечь тела, но всё равно впечатления были сильными.

— А умирать страшно? — неожиданно спросила Белла.

— Ну, когда я ещё был человеком, умирать было больно, но не так страшно. Здесь же я не чувствовал боли, но всё увиденное ужасало.

Белла схватила его за локоть и прижалась к нему всем телом, пытаясь успокоить.

— Хорошо, что это просто фантазия. Но всё равно Элис странная. Как можно такое придумать для своей семьи?

— Иногда на неё находит. Всё же мы все не от мира сего.

— Вы просто другие.

— Хорошо, что ты в это веришь.

Эдвард посмотрел в глаза своей девушки и улыбнулся. Приятно, что Белла, даже зная об их природе, не боится его. Это воодушевляло и заставляло надеяться на лучшее. Встретившись утром с Беллой, Эдвард всё ещё находился под впечатлением и даже не хотел идти в лес, на их любимую поляну, словно ожидая чего-то неприятного. Но он любил и был готов для своей возлюбленной на многое.

— Значит, вот как умер Джеймс?

— Да, мы разодрали его на части и сожгли. Он тебя больше не побеспокоит, — Эдвард поспешил успокоить девушку.

— Значит, вас невозможно порубить? — судя по всему, рассказ произвел на Беллу впечатление.

— Наше тело подобно мрамору. Какое лезвие сможет справиться с ним?

— Титановое, — раздалось у них за спиной.

Эдвард вскочил и развернулся, чтобы встреть опасность лицом к лицу. Перед ним стоял темнокожий мужчина в тёмных очках, упакованный в чёрный плащ. В руке его блестело лезвие катаны. И самое пугающее… Эдвард не слышал его мыслей, словно того и не существовало. Раньше такое было только с Беллой. И во вчерашнем видении. Но ни от Беллы, ни даже от Линкольна, не исходило такого ощущения опасности, как от этого незнакомца.

— Вы кто? — спросила Белла. Но ей никто не ответил. Незнакомец лишь скривил губы в ухмылке и поднял свое оружие.

— Белла, беги, — только и успел крикнуть Эдвард, уходя из-под удара. Незнакомец двигался быстро, много быстрее, чем должен был человек. Белла замешкалась и не сразу побежала. Зато убийца среагировал тут же: один взмах рукой — и Белла отлетела в сторону. На беду путь ей преградило дерево. Раздался глухой удар, дикий крик боли и девушка сломанной куклой свалилась на землю. Эдвард бросился к ней, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как перед ним снова выросла темная фигура. Снова резкий замах, и Эдварду пришлось принять правила игры. Нечестной игры. Единственное, что он мог противопоставить убийце — запредельную скорость, но и у того она была ненамного меньше. А ещё у него в руках находилось грозное оружие.

Незнакомец оказался прав — титановое лезвие справлялось даже с каменной плотью вампира. Эдвард не всегда успевал уходить из-под удара, а потому понемногу терял куски плоти. И если в фантазии Элис боли не было, то сейчас — в достатке. Каждый порез, каждый удар лишь увеличивал её интенсивность. По-хорошему, нужно было бежать подальше, позвать на помощь Эммета, но как можно оставить Беллу.

И всё же Эдвард предпринял отчаянную попытку, но не успел убежать далеко. В его спину что-то с силой врезалось и дернуло назад. Когда он опустил голову вниз, то увидел, что из его груди торчит гарпун, от которого идет приличной толщины цепь, за которую тянет охотник, не давая жертве удрать.

Он подтянул Эдварда к себе и примотал к дереву.

— Сколько вас здесь? — спросил он.

— Не понимаю.

— Сколько тут ещё таких, как ты?

— Никого, — Эдвард решил держаться до конца, понимая, что его семье не поздоровится.

— Кто такая Элис?

— Одноклассница.

— Кто?! — удивление незнакомца можно было попробовать на вкус.

— Мы вместе ходим в школу.

— Докатились. Вампиры ходят в школу, — фыркнул убийца. — Почему она, — кивок в сторону Беллы, — назвала её твоей семьёй?

— Ты неправильно понял, — попытался солгать Эдвард.

— Неправильно? — глумливо произнес незнакомец. — Уверен? А что будет, если твоя подружка покричит для тебя?

— Не трогай её, она человек.

— Не уверен.

Убийца подошёл к девушке и перевернул её на спину.

— Человек? — он провел лезвием по её запястью и принюхался к крови. — Ну, по крайней мере, вы не похожи, но если она и человек, то, скорее всего, твой миньон. Иначе почему она с тобой?

— Она не знала…

— Кто ты? Не ври, я достаточно долго стоял у вас за спиной.

— Отпусти её, пожалуйста, — ради Беллы Эдвард готов был умолять этого маньяка с катаной. Он даже подумал выдать свою семью, в надежде на предвидение Элис. Но незнакомец уже принял решение.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

С этими словами поднял свой меч и… молниеносно снёс девушке голову. Удар был такой силы, что голова, подобно мячику, отлетела в сторону, прямо к ногам Эдварда, забрызгав того кровью. Всё время их знакомства Эдвард мечтал отведать крови Беллы, она непреодолимо манила его. И вот теперь её тело буквально исторгает кровь непрерывным потоком, питая землю. Эдвард не смог сдержать ярости, ему было плевать на собственную боль. Он вырвался из плена цепи и гарпуна, разворотив грудь, и рванул к ненавистному убийце. Тот хладнокровно встретил его ударом меча в шею.

Видение Элис, пусть и не совсем точное, но всё же сбывалось. Жизнь не сразу покинула Эдварда, он ещё чувствовал жар костра, на котором убийца сжигал их с Беллой тела. Но ему уже было всё равно.


End file.
